


Bon Mensonge

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Episode 6, F/M, I love these two idiots, I'm Bad At Tagging, Season 1, Smut, They are tease, Third part of my series, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, and they are both clean, but beth is on birth control, but in her head she's not and they gonna divorce so, she is still with trashman, sorry - Freeform, use condom people if you're not sure, voila
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Canon rewrite 1x06 (Je blâme la robe de Beth qui lui va parfaitement.) Répercutions du mensonge à Turner de 1x05.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839766
Kudos: 3





	Bon Mensonge

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta.

Beth venait juste de jeter les trois sacs remplit de faux argents sur son stupide ex mari, qui la prenait pour un petit agneau fragile. Elle lui avait ensuite dit d'aller dormir chez sa mère, elle ne voulait pas de lui ici. Dean avait été choqué, il avait essayé de la raisonner mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait prit les enfants et était partit pour la nuit, laissant Beth seul. Elle allait en profiter pour trier l'argent pour les "clientes mystères", tout en buvant quelques verres de bourbons.

Beth avait à présent la maison pour elle-même. Au début elle avait pensé à appeler Annie ou Ruby pour l'aider et se faire une soirée entre fille, mais il commençait à se faire tard et elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle avait une robe magnifique, qui s'accrochait à ses courbes comme une seconde peau, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était qu'un certain gangster le lui enlève.

Mais Beth hésitait, s'était une chose d'avoir des relations sexuelles dans sa voiture, mais à domicile, dans son lit, c'était différent. Bon d'accord ils avaient déjà passé une étape dans son lit mais…Et puis merde, si ça se trouve ils n'atteindraient même pas la chambre.

Beth se versa un verre de bourbon et le bu d'une traite pour se donner du courage. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de son sac et envoya un sms à Rio.

_"Libre?"_ C'était court mais directe.

Elle posa son téléphone sur la table basse du salon, s'assied sur le canapé, enleva ses chaussures à talons et commença à trier les billets.

5 minutes plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse, elle soupira et continua sa tâche.

30 minutes de plus, et quelques verres supplémentaires, elle avait terminé de trier ses billets en faisant des petits tas, avec ses fameux élastiques rouges. Elle regarda alors son téléphone, mais rien. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, se sentant idiote d'avoir pu penser qu'il viendrait juste parce qu'elle lui demandait…ou alors il était occupé, après tout, elle ne savait rien de lui, sa vie privée ou autre.

"Tu attends quelqu'un?" Beth sursauta et cria de surprise et de peur, même si elle avait reconnue sa voix.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine et le trouva appuyé contre l'un des murs, un bonnet sur la tête, son sourire de marque sur son visage, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son manteau et ses chevilles croisées, il avait l'air d'un mannequin.

Beth se leva mais resta là où elle était. Le regard de Rio changea, elle pouvait le voir d'ici. Il la regarda de haut en bas, balaya son corps de ses pupilles maintenant dilatées de désir et sa langue passa sur ses lèvres. Il se détacha du mur et s'avança lentement vers elle, son regard de quittant jamais le sien. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, leur poitrine se frôlant. Il leva sa main droite, remit une mèche derrière son oreille et laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa joue et de son menton, puis il tourna la tête vers la table basse.

"Besoin d'aide?"

"Non j'ai fini."

"Hm. Alors, comment s'est passé ton entretien avec le flic?"

Beth rougit au souvenir de son "mensonge". "J'ai fais ce que tu m'as dis de faire."

Rio parut amusé mais surprit. "Ah ouais, il t'as cru?"

"Oui. Non, pas au début. J'ai dû…élaboré."

"Mm, mm." Rio hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

"Je lui ai dis ce qu'il voulait entendre, j'ai raconté une fausse histoire."

Les mains de Rio s'aventurèrent sur ses épaules et suivirent la courbe naturelle de son corps, ses seins, sa taille et s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches, les caressant de son pouce. "Oh, j'adorerais l'entendre."

"Quoi? Non!" Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était trop embarrassant.

Rio la rapprocha de lui, ses seins s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine, il pencha la tête et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Oh Elizabeth, si tu me le dis peux être que ce "mensonge" pourrait devenir réalité."

Dieu, s'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se souvint encore de ses doigts et de son vibromasseur la taquinant alors qu'elle pensait à eux, dans sa cuisine, mais ce n'était pas assez, ce n'était jamais assez.

"Je le veux."

"Alors raconte-moi." Les mains de Rio se déplacèrent derrière son dos, juste au dessus de la courbe de son cul.

Beth se laissa aller, après tout elle l'avait appelé parce qu'elle avait envie de lui. Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et commença son récit. "Je lui ai dis que je t'avais rencontré dans un bar, qu'on avait bu quelques verres et que je t'avais invités à venir chez moi."

"Même dans tes fantasmes tu es entreprenante." Ses mains descendirent pour caresser ses fesses, il prit son cul en coupe et les serra légèrement la faisant haleter.

"Ce n'est pas un fantasme."

"Ah non?"

"Non." Bien sûr que si, pas la rencontre dans le bar, juste la partie sexe.

"Pourtant tu as du l'imaginer dans ta tête."

"J'étais obligé d'inventer une histoire crédible, il ne me croyait pas."

"T'avais qu'a lui raconter cette fois ou je t'ai fais venir avec juste ma bouche, dans ton lit, ou celle ou tu m'as chevauchés dans ton "mamavan"."

Beth le frappa à l'épaule. "Surement pas."

Rio se pencha et mordilla son épaule, la taquinant. "Ok, continue, j'ai hâte d'entendre la suite."

"Je sais plus où j'en étais."

"Tu m'as ramené chez toi et m'as supplié de te baiser." Rio lui fit un sourire carnassier.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de réagir, c'était ce qu'il voulait. "On à bu encore un peu chez moi, mais ensuite je t'ai demandé de partir."

"Menteuse!"

"Non c'est vrai, mais attend c'est pas fini." Il faisait presque la moue et Beth avait envie de rire. "Tu m'as embrassé."

"Dans tes rêves." Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres.

"Je t'ai embrassé en retour." Rio rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa bouche, mais elle résista. "Tu as baissé ma culotte et on a baisé sur la table de la cuisine, au mi-" Mais Beth fut coupé par la bouche de Rio. Le mouvement avait été tellement brusque qu'ils faillirent tombés en arrière sur le canapé.

Beth sourit contre sa bouche et approfondi le baiser, sa langue rencontrant la sienne pour un baiser passionné, leurs gémissements couvert par la bouche de l'autre.

Rio passa ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses, touchant sa peau nue et en feu. Il enfonça son corps contre le sien et se frotta contre elle à travers leurs vêtement, puis il souleva ses hanches.

Beth comprit, sans interrompre le baiser, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et sauta, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses cuisses et se croisèrent au niveau de ses chevilles pour garder l'équilibre.

Rio la porta comme si elle ne pesait rien, jusqu'à la table de la cuisine et la posa dessus. Sa tête s'éloigna de sa bouche et déposa de petits baisés le long de son menton, de son oreille pour venir atterrir sur son cou, qu'il suça jusqu'à laisser une marque pourpre.

Beth arracha son bonnet de sa tête et le jeta à terre, elle tira sur le col de son manteau pour repousser sa tête, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse poser sa bouche sur sa gorge et elle fit glisser le manteau le long de ses bras pour qu'il rejoigne son bonnet. Elle traça les contours de son tatouage avec sa langue, le faisant gémir. Elle n'épargna aucun trait, aucune ombre. Tout son aigle fut caressé par la pointe de sa langue jusqu'à finir sur son aile droite, qui touchait son menton, recouvert d'un léger chaume. Elle redescendit et lui laissa à son tour un suçon qu'il ne pourra pas cacher.

"Tu marques ton territoire?" Demanda Rio, ses mains se déplaçant sur ses cuisses, ses genoux.

"Tu as commencé." Beth écarta ses jambes.

"Ouais, mais toi tu peux le cacher." Rio passa ses doigts sur la peau nue jusqu'au tissu de sa culotte, son pouce caressa son clitoris à travers la dentelle noire.

"Mm. J'en ai pas l'intention." Beth bougea son bassin en avant pour plus de friction.

"Tu vas laisser ton mari voir ça?" Rio passa son doigt sur la tâche humide de sa culotte et frotta sa fente.

"Ohhh…Bientôt ex-mari." Oui il était temps de mettre fin à son mariage, les papiers étaient déjà prêts, il ne manquait plus que les signatures. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler de lui alors qu'on est en train de faire ça?"

"Quoi ça?"

"Tu veux un dessin?"

Rio éclata de rire. "Merde ma, tu peux même pas dire le mot." Beth le frappa une nouvelle fois à l'épaule. "Dis-le."

"Sinon quoi?"

Rio ne répondit pas mais il enleva sa main d'entre ses cuisses et s'éloigna d'elle. Beth le fusilla du regard. "Putain! Je ne veux pas que tu parles de mon futur ex mari ou de n'importe qui alors qu'on va baiser."

Rio bondit sur elle et l'embrassa fiévreusement, sa main retourna sous sa robe jusqu'à sa culotte qu'il arracha d'un seul mouvement, il jeta le tissu en lambeau sur le sol et enfonça 2 doigts dans ses plis humide.

"Ahhhh!"

"Putain, ma, t'es trempé." Rio pompa vite en elle, la préparant pour son pénis qui commençait à être serré dans son pantalon.

Beth dirigea ses mains vers son pantalon, elle ouvrit le bouton dé zippa la braguette et dans un mouvement rapide elle baissa son jean et son boxer, libérant sa bite rouge, dure et tendue.

Rio retira ses doigts, il attrapa Beth par les hanches et aligna le bout de son gland sur son centre. Il la regarda et elle hocha la tête. Il la pénétra d'un seul coup, tapant le fond de ses murs.

"Oh mon dieu." "Putain." Beth s'accrocha à lui, ses mains s'agrippant à sa nuque et son épaule.

Rio commença ses poussées, il n'était ni doux, ni lent, c'était de la pure luxure, du sexe bestial, Beth adorait ça et vu les bruits que faisaient Rio, lui aussi.

Les bruits de leurs peaux qui claquaient ensemble, résonnaient contre les murs de la maison vide.

Le rythme de Rio ralentit mais ses coups devinrent plus profonds, emmenant Beth au septième ciel, à chaque va et viens Beth avait l'impression de voir des étoiles.

"Mm, Rio, Ahhhh!" Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses biceps.

"Tu savais que cette robe me rendrait fou, c'est pour ça que tu as voulu que je vienne ce soir. Tu es tellement magnifique avec ton corps de déesse."

Beth avait presque envie de pleurer, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça, personne. "Enlève-la."

Rio lâcha un petit rire. "Au deuxième round." Putain, oui, ils auraient toute la nuit s'il le voulait.

Rio continua à s'enfoncer en elle encore et encore, sa chatte dégoulinante, avalant sa bite. Rio caressa son clitoris avec son pouce et ce fût la fin pour Beth. Elle cria son nom, son orgasme la frappa et son corps trembla. Son jus se déversant sur la bite de Rio et entre ses cuisses. Rio inonda sa chatte de son sperme quelques secondes plus tard et il grogna son nom dans son cou.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains entourant leurs corps transpirant sous leurs couches de vêtements, leurs respirations rapides et saccadées, et leurs cœurs battant à vive allure.

Ils leurs fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle. Rio s'éloigna de Beth, lui laissant une sensation de vide, il attrapa du sopalin sur la table et les nettoya tout les deux, puis il se rhabilla.

Beth épuisé, se laissa tomber sur la table. Rio rit. "À ce point là." En réponse, Beth soupira de contentement. "Tu veux pas aller prendre une douche?"

"Avec toi?" Elle espérait que ça ne sonnait pas trop désespéré mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'une douche…avec lui.

Rio lui prit les mains et la força à se rasseoir. "Hm, tu voulais que je déchire ta robe…Et je t'ai vendu un deuxième tour, alors oui."

"Je t'interdis de détruire ma robe, tu l'enlèveras avec délicatesse." Beth sauta du comptoir, elle prit la main de Rio dans la sienne et l'emmena dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

"C'est ce qu'on verra." Rio ricana et lui donna une claque sur les fesses.

Une chose était sûr, la réalité avait été infiniment mieux que son fantasme…Oh, Rio n'avait pas déchiré sa robe.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
